Song of Three Souls
by DragonJo64
Summary: Ever heard of multiple personalities? Well, that's the least of Joss Darkson's problems. He's way past that. He has multiple souls. When Joss' aura is activated, his personality, soul and body are separated into three different beings. OC Team


Welcome to Song of Three Souls! I am your host for this evening and would very much like to know what you think about this story. I am new to the author gig and decided before i make a super complicated story of my own design i should probably practice first. thankfully, this site is awesome, and fanfiction is a lot easier with pre existing worlds and such.

Disclaimer - RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth. My characters are owned by me.

anyways, without further ado, let us get on with the story... or at least the intro.

Man i love it when those damned birds shut up. I can't stand their volume, so obnoxiously loud, so early every morning.

"Joss! Get your lazy butt out of bed this instant! If you don't come for breakfast now, you will NOT get ANY! Do you hear me!"... damn, if it's not the birds waking me up it's my mother. But i guess its not the worst thing. She wakes me up a whole two hours later than they do.

"Coming!" I yell down the stairs. Slipping on a chainmail vest, covered by a tank top, some nice pants, and my hooded cape (though mom hated me wearing that hood indoors), i ran down the creaky old stairs.

"Did i hear something about food? You made breakfast for me today! Thanks mom! You're the best!" Mom smiled. Did i mention how awesome that woman was? My dad is amazing as well… speaking of which, "Hey mom? Where's dad today?" I knew he was probably on official hunter business, one of the main reasons there was even a town out here was because we were in such a good location for hunters to be able to make quick responses to grimm threats. That and it also made a good pitstop.

"Apparently another grimm threat, some town in the vale direction got flattened without any warning. He and his team are going hunting for whatever managed to destroy it." She had a worried look, but then, she always worried about dad. I didn't. Dad is awesome. No grimm could ever manage to stop him! I don't think anything would ever be able to destroy our town anyways. We Had an extremely defensible location, our town being in the middle of a lake on top of a plateau. Nevermind the semi automated defenses.

Mom sighed. "Anyways, you should probably run along now, your sister already left for school, and you should be on your way." she stated. Uggghhhhh, i hated school. Unless it was combat class, now that was fun… except i always won. The fact that i had a strong control over my aura already meant that i had a major advantage, never mind how much of it i had. Or my abilities. Even though they all knew how i fought, and how to counter my weapons easily, my endurance and aura always outlasted them, i would whittle them down with my sword play and my mobility and reflexes would keep them from being able to hit me easily.

… I should really get going. "Bye!" i shouted at mom, as i shoved my feet into my boots and strapped my sword to my belt. Running out the door before she could reciprocate my farewell, i made a mad dash to school. It started at 07:30, much earlier than most schools. Annoying, but not like it will make much of a difference. The road was just bare dirt, no one had a car around here. The only form of transportation came in the airships which were stationed in the center of town. I didn't have too far to run before i reached the building of my eternal loathing. I was just about at the door when i started hearing it. Shit. That, is the alarm. That, means grimm. And grimm would never be able to even get near here if they weren't the strongest and largest types. But why would they be here? Shit. That is why the birds were quiet this morning.

I had to reach my teachers. That was the emergency protocol. Teachers and students would all be placed in separate groups, so as to improve our effectiveness against the grimm. Any low on aura or injured would be sent to the center of town to rest, and be shipped off in the transports. That is, thats what happens after the flyers are dealt with… aand nothing is going to happen with that giant nevermore. That thing was bigger than the town! I ran inside.

"What the actual hell!" Wow, did not mean to say that out loud. But its not like anyone heard me. Except the grimm. There were bodies and blood everywhere. And grimm. There was no way i was going to be able to deal with that shit.

Back outside, it had suddenly become worse, much worse. The streets were swarming with beowolfs. I should probably get my weapon out now. Fire's Blood unfolded into sword form. No way i had enough bullets. I heard an explosion from the air base. Nobody was leaving now.

"Joss! Over here!" Relief flooded through me. That was my sister! I started running towards her voice. There! I could see her and a couple of my friends fighting off grimm, all in a circle. I ran over as fast as I could.

"Hey Shade! Have you seen mom?" I said, with a grin my sister calls cocky on my face. I had nothing to fear now, Shade was safe. After all, i don't know how i would live without my twin sister. Her weapon was a whip with a knife on the end of it. Simple and effective. It was always a very close battle between me and her. The only difference really was i had more aura…

'I havent seen her yet! Any idea how these monsters were able to even get this close? Do you think it could have been sabotage? There isn't… there! Mom is over there!' She pointed. I could just see her.

Suddenly there were nevermore feathers flying everywhere. I had forgotten about that bird. Shit. I rolled out the way, but it seems i was one of the only ones to do so. My sister was pinned. Daniel and Azure were run through. And mom was…

"MOM!" SHIT! NO! I heard her scream, and suddenly it stopped. I need to free my sister.

Just then, a giant Ursa, easily two stories tall was charging at me. I jumped at his head. If i could get on his shoulders, i might be able to get in between the plates in his armour where it would be lethal. The Ursa saw me coming, and changed direction to Shade.

"Shade! Lookout!" I yelled as i flew through the air, landing on the Ursa's rear instead. She looked up. Her whip wouldn't do anything. The ursa rose into the air, standing on it's hind legs, and landed his feet on Shade. I heard the crunch.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" this couldn't be happening. I felt a sudden rage overcome me, and felt something new. This must be my semblance! I released it, fueling all my aura into it, all my rage, all my thoughts…

I felt pain, excruciating pain. I can use that. I fueled my pain into the blast as well. The world went red. I exploded around me, it's all i heard, felt, smelled, and tasted. I felt my aura crack, and my mind stopped working, and the world faded into black.

well thats a thing. please comment, review, and like!


End file.
